My Little Pony: Downfall
by SuperFluttershy
Summary: A new kingdom in Equestria causes Celestia to create an alicorn using the corpse of a young earth pony. During the transformation, Equestrias rulers fought a war with 3 of the deadliest enemies, and lost... Rated M for content to be added in later.
1. Prologue: It begins with 2

Dust covered the land. Destroyed buildings, dead corpses, rubble scattered. The sight seemed like a nightmare. Silence was the only thing that seemed alive until a light tapping was heard. After a couple seconds, the tapping stopped. All that was heard was the wind blowing lightly. "Hello? Are you alright?" A familiar voice said. "I- I'm alive." The stallion said. "Sir, please be alright!" "Wh- where am i... Fluttershy?" The stallion stuttered. "Prince! Your in Ponyville. The darkness has won and Celestia has fallen. Luna is gone too. The world has gone into an eternal eclipse..." Fluttershy said, showing signs of exhaustion. "H-has the transformation been completed though?" The stallion said while trying to stand up. "Sir, please be careful! The buildings everywhere are a hazard to you. You must not get hurt." Fluttershy stammered while trying to help the stallion up. "The transformation is complete but there was a fault. You can only have full power during an eclipse..." The stallion muttered a curse under his breath. Scars covered all of his body. "Follow me to my cottage, I will explain everything once we're there." Fluttershy murmured while covering the stallion with her wings. They started walking to a blackened forest. Fluttershy kept muttering things like "Sir! Watch your step." and "Please sir! You need to be more careful. Your my only companion!"

The door creaked open and a grass filled room was shown. It seemed like a paradise for the stallion who could finally see and hear well. "Finally we are at our cottage. Safety at last. Stay here! I'll get you everything you need." Flutttershy said while looking around at everything on the shelves. "Thank you. I do not need anything. I just need to know everything that happened. Please sit down, do not exhaust yourself." The stallion said to a quickened fluttershy who was running around the cottage. "I'm sorry sir! Your real name is Eclipse. You were an earth pony chosen to be the ruler of the next Kingdom. There was a ceremony held for you to become an alicorn. The transformation would be hard but it was luckily a success. Luna and Celestia used up so much magic that they could not protect Equestria. You were a young colt at the time of the ceremony. Dischord, Chrysallis and King Sombre took over Equestria after the ceremony. You were guarded by all equestria had. I am so glad you are here because you are the only one who can vanquish these foes. My Prince Eclipse, you are the only one who can save me from the darkness! Please! Help me beat the darkness."


	2. Chapter 1:A time of greetings

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" A voice screamed to the shadowy pegasus. "This is what you get for stealing MY stuff!" The pegasus yelled back while flying out of sight. The pegasus had a shadowy outfit on and two saddlebags full of food. After a couple minutes of flying through the darkened sky, The pegasus landed in a small opening and took off the mask that the pegasus was wearing. The pegasus was Rainbow Dash. Ponyvilles old hero. "This is HORRIBLE! Why do I have to steal to live right." She sighed while unpacking. The ground seemed darkish green and trees were a dark gray color. Rainbow Dash knew where she was and feared what was there. "Everfree forest, the memories of this place are so haunting... tomorrow i need to leave." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself. A crackling sound was heard in a bush near Dash. "WHO'S THERE!" Dash said startled. She jumped up while gathering her stuff and flew five feet above the ground."Rainbow Dash?" Dash noticed the voice and knew exactly who it was. "FLUTTERSHY!" Dash yelled out while putting all her stuff down. Fluttershy walked out of a bush and was greeted by Rainbow Dash giving her a giant hug. "I didn't know you were still with us! I am so glad you are here." Dash said. Prince Eclipse walked out of the bush with a cautious look on his face. "Who are you!" Rainbow Dash said while jumping behind Fluttershy to protect her for if he attack. "Rainbow! This is Prince Eclipse. The lost prince who finally is revived." Flutershy said while flying over to him."The real Prince Eclipse? I can't believe it!" Dash said suprised.

The campfire roared and the embers danced in the air. The two mares and the stallion sat around the fire in silence. Wind rustled the trees and blew the embers around the open area. The chilling air and darkness made the forest seem like a usual Ponyville campout. A quick blast of cold air made Fluttershy start to shiver. "Its so cold. This fire is not helping at all!" Fluttershy stammered through chattering teeth. Eclipse walked over and sat down next to Fluttershy. "I'll help you keep warm." He said while wrapping his wing around Fluttershy. "Will you two just cut it out! It's annoying me knowing i'm the only one without someone to call a friend!" Dash blurted out with tears growing in her eyes. Then she got up and stormed off into the forest. "Dash wait!" Eclipse said. "Come on Eclipse, we need to go find her before something happens." Fluttershy said while getting up. Eclipse gathered up the supplies and put out the fire. "Ready to go?" Eclipse said with the two small saddlebags on him. "Lets go." Fluttershy replied.


End file.
